


Свадьба

by ka_mai



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Humour, Multi, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Свадьба

Клауд не мог пошевелиться.  
Справа на него навалилась сияющая Тифа в белом платье с оборочками и длинной фатой. Тифа обнимала Клауда за шею и интимно шептала на ухо всяческие глупости. За Тифой сидела подружка невесты, Юффи, и пользуясь тем, что Тифа занята, сморкалась в фату, стойко игнорируя замечания Кайт Ши. Расположившихся дальше остальных участников "Лавины" учил манерам, хищно размахивая при этом столовыми приборами, набриолиненый профессор Ходжо. Клауд вздрогнул и повернул голову.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал - как оказалось, слева от него сидел Зак, мечтательно пялясь в пространство. При этом правая рука Зака возлежала на колене Клауда, помогая Тифе удерживать того на месте, а левая поглаживала ногу Аэрис.  
Аэрис же, нимало не смущаясь, мирно щебетала о чём-то со свадебным генералом Сефиросом, параллельно вплетая в его длинную гриву цветочки. Клауд было по привычке полез за мечом, но с ужасом осознал, что того за спиной нет.  
Меч обнаружился на столе, в компании одной туфельки и обеих подвязок невесты, и что гораздо хуже, в окружении троих шинентай. Причём эти поганцы явно пытались разобрать солджерово сокровище при помощи подручных предметов - вилки (Кадаж), десертной вилки (Язу) и куриной кости (Лоз).  
Клауд конвульсивно дёрнулся, но Тифа восприняла это как энтузиазм иного рода, а рука Зака угрожающе двинулась выше, и Клауд понял, что попал. Он отчаянно закрутил головой в поисках помощи, заодно уворачиваясь от страстных поцелуев невесты. Взгляд его наткнулся на Руфуса. То, что президент Шин-Ра галантно подливает вино в бокал сидящей рядом с ним Дженовы, Клауд перенёс стойко. Но когда Руфус белозубо улыбнулся жениху, тот внезапно вспомнил, у _кого_ он взял кредит на эту свадьбу под 38% годовых, и в глазах его померкло...

Клауд подскочил на кровати и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не заорал: во-первых, это не пристало такому герою, как он; во-вторых, он практически онемел.   
Нетвёрдой рукой герой потянулся за телефоном, и через несколько секунд по комнате разлилась тревожная трель. Тифа недовольно заворчала и закинула на Клауда вторую ногу.  
\- Любимая, - недрогнувшим голосом заявил Клауд, выкарабкиваясь из-под вольготно расположившейся на нём девушки, - меня срочно вызывают на длительную сверхсекретную миссию. Боюсь, венчание придётся отложить.


End file.
